Bashful
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. It was Neville who confessed to Victoire, you see. She loved to see his brave little lion heart. -2010 Xmas present for Aimy-


**Bashful**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN! Note: The lyrics (the whole lines of bold and italics) used are from Meg and Dia's "Don't Be Careful."

For **Aiiimy**, because we really can't ever have enough Vicnev, right, Aims? ;3 Happy Christmas '10, luv! XD

%%%%%%%%%%

**·**_**Don't be careful with me**_**·**

You took my hand

as though it were a delicate, b/r/e/a/k/a/b/l/e

SugarQuill

& you patted away the dirt

(haha, there wasn't any dirt until your worked hands

covered mine)

A healthy blush

d*u*s*t*e*d

my cheeks

&, for once, I was glad that my hair

was a _softer_ red, so it didn't

horribly **clash** with my flush

Your brown eyes met mine and—

you

h

a

l

t

e

d

.

**·**_**I'm not so delicate**_**·**

Why the

falter?

Aren't you

SURE

of your feelings?

_Forget_

all outside **o-p-i-n-i-o-n-s**

(^minor details^)

I *sighed*

& let you walk me back up

to the castle

Dirt **&** sun

will only damage a

fair f l o w e r

(ah, the only flower is my _mother_)

**·**_**I gave you my heart**_**·**

Remember

when I

bItChEd

about Lily**&&**Teddy to you,

on that ever-so-lonely

winter's day?

It **wasn't** that

I had to talk about [him]

It was that I

_had_

to see

Y O U

I don't think you ever understood

that _**you'd**_ been my

R.O.C.K.

for a l · o · n · g while

before there'd no longer been a

Teddy**&&**me

**·**_**I know the chance I'm taking**_**·**

I _know_

I know your

—past—

—hurt—

—pain—

—burdened **s o u l**—

(how else would we find each other?)

I know she hurt you

I know you'd only found friendship with me before

I know you'll probably never m-a-r-r-y again (err, hope it's not the case…)

SURPRISE!

I'm a rare, _smart_ Ravenclaw

***snicker***

Neville, when will you learn

that I

_k n o w_ what I'm doing?

**·**_**Don't hesitate in love**_**·**

I once heard…

from a redheaded aunt of mine…

that you

_D_

_O_

_U_

_B_

_T_

yourself

Oh, luv, she needn't have told me

And sure as I walk these stones in this vestibule,

I'm sure you dawdled and dragged your feet

wanting to _**escape(!)**_

a castle full of people

who…_didn't_ hate you

(dislike is just a form of jealousy)

You lived here,

not really l i v i n g at all

Not really knowing…

that plenty of people loved you

**&** still DO

(and…

_more_

love you still yet)

**·**_**It can leave your soul undone**_**·**

M-e-m-o-r-i-e-s

I know you have them…

_**them**_…

_she_ was your only One

Never

Saw

Another

(and you didn't **bother** to look)

But it's why…it's why I'm by your side

T R U S T !

me

You'll _never_ be hurt again

Just listen to my

**p*l*e*a**

Don't—Don't

come

a p a r t

because love left you

_sCaRrEd_

once-upon-a-time

**·**_**You can't stick your toes in the water**_**·**

I won't stick around here

as you dawdle

You're the Head of the

**BRAVE**

not the guide of the

Huffs

(hmm, don't mesh with Huffs…

**foreboding**, much?)

Once, you found the _courage_

to pick up a

s-w-o-r-d

**&** help bring our side

one. step. _closer_.

to the END**!**

of a **—war—**

Now, pick up your _manly parts_

& t e l l me

what I already know…

what I'm

_y·e·a·r·n·i·n·g_

to hear

**·**_**You gotta jump and finally go underwater**_**·**

Well, all right then.

I…need to eat lunch now…

It's fine—I had to learn rejection at _some_ point, **no**?

Don't bother dragging me off to the side, Neville

And don't **shush** me—!

"I…I can't listen to naysayers & think about expectations

a n y m o r e —

Victoire Weasley, **I **_**l o v e**_** y o u**"

%%%%%%%%%%

**XD Five pages! Five pages of pure Vicnev goodness! I love 'em…and now we have the "confession"! So sweet, rather melodramatic, but amazing nonetheless. Obviously, Vic wouldn't have turned him down after that.**

**Stupid question, Aim: Should I write even more Vicnev?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki XDDD**


End file.
